Electric Vibes
by injustice.leauge
Summary: Cisco is done with Dante, and Leslie is done with Cat. Evil Cisco along with Livewire later on. Hah, unusual pairing! Livewire and Cisco Ramon.
1. Chapter One

Leslie Willis didn't want to be Leslie Willis anymore. She was tired, so, so, so, tired of being pushed around by Cat Grant, her fairly abusive boss. "Leslie do this, Leslie do that, Leslie you can't hate Superman on national radio, Leslie blah blah blah blah blah!" Honestly, the pay wasn't even good enough to be treated like an indentured servant. I mean, yeah, she got thirty dollars an hour to talk and play music, but still. Leslie wanted to... she didn't really know what she wanted, accept to be out of the skin she lived her emotionally scared life in.

Cisco Ramon didn't want to be "Dante's brother" anymore. "Oh look, there's Dante's brother, what's his name again?" Cisco, it was Cisco Ramon, but in reality, no one actually have a crap, and the worst thing was he knew that. Also, for the cherry on top, Caitlin had moved to Metropolis with Ronnie, and Harrison Wells -who turned out to be super evil- killed his best friend, Barry. He killed The Flash, and then Wells left to go back to his real "home." Wells just left, poof poof, gone.

In retrospect, they were both friendless and going through issues. Issues that just made them want to hide under a blanket, watch Netflix, and eat Mint-Chocolate-Chip ice cream.


	2. Chapter Two (07-10 06:19:55)

~CATCO~

~12th~

Leslie Willis shoved her dark leather jacket over her blue tank top. With more care, Leslie put her way overpriced Ray-band sunglasses on.

Kara Danvers stopped Leslie at the front door. "Leslie, Miss Grant would like to see you."

"You can tell Cat-lady I'm on my free hour and to respect that. Seeya." Leslie snapped back and walked outside.

The assistant followed her. "She says it's important."

"Lalalallalala, don't care. Don't give a crap!" Leslie sing-songed and walked faster.

"Can you come up when your break is over?! Please!"

"I'll think about."

"She could FIRE you."

"My submissive "fans" would break out in outrage. I swear, everybody loves me. Now buh-bye!"

Kara stormed back inside.

Leslie's phone burst out in choirs of "what are these footprints? They don't look very human like... Now I wish I could find my clothes!"

Willis quickly silenced it, seeing the reminder for the concert she was "hosting" in three days. Hurrah. Loud, noisy places filled with people. She hated people, to be honest. It was different talking over the radio, with no one accept the sound and track manager to see her talking. She liked that. She liked the solitude, the confidence.


	3. Chapter Three

~DANTE'S BIRTHDAY PARTY~

~12th~

Cisco's highly perfect brother finished his highly perfect piano solo. Everyone clapped, of course, it was highly perfect Dante! Cisco sort of clapped, because HE was highly forgotten and imperfect Cisco, so duh he would do the clapping ALL wrong.

Dante stood up and talked to family and friends for a bit. Guess who he came too last, yeah, I bet you CAN'T. What?! Cisco?! No, of course not- no WAIT, there's no one else in the damn room, unless you wanna count the annoying parakeet!

Cisco looked down from the now highly interesting ceiling to his highly perfect brother's face. It made his highly imperfect mind sick.

"Hi."

"Hey."

They just looked at one another for a bit the Mr Perfect broke the silence again. "You still working at Super-Nova Labs?"

"Star. It's Star Labs." Cisco responded, wondering if Dante even knew WHAT a Super-Nova was.

"You O.K?"

"Yep." Yep, I'm great, my best friend died, my other best friend is like NOT my other best friend now, and my brother's a COMPLETE BLEEPING BLEEP HOLE.

Dante flashed a perfect smile and walked off.

Cisco left immeaditley after grabbing a slice of cake. Hey, it was a good cake, really can't blame the guy.

A couple hours later, Cisco was sitting on the floor of STAR labs re-creating Call of Duty because he literally had nothing better to do anymore.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and Cisco paused the demo he made.

Caitlin.

Caitlin was texting him!

Oh good Lord!

Cisco opened the text up, noticing it'd been a full month since she'd made any effort to contact him.

Cait S: Hey

Cisco R: Hi Caitlin! It's been a bit.

Cait S: Yeah, I know. Sorry.

Cisco R: It's OK.

Cait S: Thanks.

Cisco R: So how's it been going on with Ronnie?

Cait S: Good. Actually, Ronnie's suit has been malfunctioning, and he couldn't figure how to fix it. He was wondering if maybe you'd like to come over and help?

Cisco R: I suppose you'll be there too?

Cait S: Yep

Cisco R: I'm in.

Cait S: Great!! Thanks! Do you want us to buy you a plane ticket or can you manage it?

Cisco R: Ugh, I can buy my own, thanks tho.

Cait S: Okay, see you tomorrow. Bye.

Cisco R: g'night.

Cisco grinned, quickly packed the essentials, hacked into a plane ticket company to get a real good one. (He paid for it, just found less expensive ones.)


End file.
